Revenge
by Marwana
Summary: He had been a little over a year old when the dark Pokémon trainer Voldemort had attacked his parents. He had been a little over a year old when his parents lost almost all their Pokémon and the will to keep on going as trainers. 16 years after the attack, he finally has the chance to get his revenge. The whole story rewritten with Pokémon instead of magic. Oneshot.


**_Summary:_**_ he had been a little of a year old when the dark Pokémon trainer Voldemort had attacked his parents. He had been a little over a year old when his parents lost almost all their Pokémon and the will to keep on going as trainers. 16 years after the attack, he finally has the chance to get his revenge. The whole story rewritten with Pokémon instead of magic._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own the rights to Pokémon or Harry Potter._

_I hop you guys enjoy reading this one-shot!_

* * *

**Revenge**

It had been sixteen years since his parents had lost their will to keep on fighting alongside their Pokémon.

Lily Potter- née Evans had been a well-known and well-liked breeder known for breeding Vulpix. Her loyal Rosalia named Alice and her brave Breloom named Frank had always helped her even though the Vulpix were known to set the two grass Pokémon on fire. Harry had actually been given the only egg the two Pokémon had ever produced, which had later hatched into a Shroomish he had named Neville.

James Potter on the other hand had been one of the best police officers in the region. He had been known for using a strong Herdier he had named Padfoot, a Mightyena with identity problems named Moony, a cowardly Raticate named Wormtail and a noble Sawsbuck named Prongs.

But both had lost any will to keep going as trainers when the dark trainer known as Voldemort had attacked their house one night in an attempt to get James to leave his organisation alone. Prongs had been killed that night while Alice and Frank had been wounded so badly they had been forced to stay in a Pokémon centre ever since. Wormtail on the other hand had gone off with Voldemort while Padfoot had been taken away by the authority not long after as he came from a breeder known to have given Pokémon to Voldemort's organisation.  
James had gotten Padfoot back eventually but the once strong and proud Herdier had never been the same. Moony on the other hand had refused to use any dark-oriented move ever since.

The worst thing however had been the fact that one of Voldemort's Pokémon had attacked Harry and had left him with a scar in the shape of a thunderbolt. He had been a little over a year old and his parents had refused to touch a Pokébal ever since. Moony and Padfoot were allowed to roam free, as was Neville when he had hatched. But those three and a single small Vulpix Harry had dubbed Ginny were the only Pokémon allowed in their house.

When Harry had turned eleven he and Neville and Ginny had left their house to become a trainer whom his parents could be proud of. One that was strong enough to defeat the trainer known as Voldemort.

During his journey had had managed to befriend a jealous Growlithe he had named Ron. Ron and Ginny got along famously and everyone always assumed they were siblings.  
His fourth Pokémon had been a shy, curious and smart Bidoof he had named Hermione. He had rescued her from an especially brutish Onix named Goyle whom had been owned by a Blaise Zabini. She had followed him around ever since after Neville and Ron managed to defeat Goyle and a dumb Graveler named Crabbe. The boy's other Pokémon – a pale, light-coloured Furret named Draco – had just egged the other two Pokémon on without entering the fight.

Padfoot had spent some time as his fifth Pokémon – as had Moony – but he had sent both of them back to his parents once he discovered that they were still too traumatised by the attack several years ago. They had forced themselves to fight for him – and they had tried very hard indeed – but he had been able to see that they were slowly destroying themselves with their wish to fight for him.  
Besides, his father had told him amusedly that Moony had been rather taken with the neighbours Ditto named Tonks, though he refused to show it.

In the end his fifth Pokémon had become the rather odd Togepi that had chosen the name 'Luna'.  
She had first appeared sometime after he had met Dolores Umbridge.

She had been a Pokémon trainer known for using amphibian-like Pokémon. Her six Pokéballs had contained a Seismitoad, a Politoad, a Croagunk, a Quagsire, a Marshtomp and strangely enough an Espeon. She had tried to take his own Pokémon away from him because she deemed him a liar and a bad trainer but Luna had somehow managed to help him out even though she hadn't been his Pokémon at the time.

Luna had brought him small gifts, she showed him strange but wonderful places he could use to hide from the other trainer until Umbridge had finally left him alone and she had fought battles for him. She had done it all without him asking her for help or without her being _his_ Pokémon.  
The day Umbridge had finally given up Luna had presented him with a Luxury Ball. The moment he had taken the Pokéball from her she had pressed the button and she had disappeared inside of it.

And now, seven years after he had first stared his journey and sixteen years after that attack on their home he was finally face to face with the trainer known as Voldemort. His five Pokémon had grown exceptional. The once shy Neville had evolved into a surprisingly strong and brave Breloom his father Frank would have been proud of. Ginny and Ron had both evolved thanks to a couple of firestones he had been given: Ginny was now a very nimble Ninetales and Ron a proud Arcanine. Hermione had evolved into a rather stunning Bibarel. And Luna, Luna had managed to get her paws on a shiny stone a couple of months after she had changed into a Togetic. She was now a rather kind Togekiss.

He knew that it wouldn't be a normal fight, Voldemort never fought fair after all. No, it would most likely be an all-out fight: six against five.  
Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Luna against the Absol Severus, the Zoroark Crouch Junior, the Liepard Bellatrix, the Houndoom Lucius, the Mightyena Fenrir Greyback – the sire of Moony – and the none dark Seviper Nagini. His father's former Raticate Wormtail Followed Voldemort still around – though he wasn't kept in a Pokéball and Voldemort didn't seem to be overly fond of the Pokémon – which made it an actual five against seven battle.

And even though Voldemort had seven Pokémon against his five – all of which were stronger than his – he would win! He just had to.  
For everyone who had ever lost against Voldemort, for every Pokémon that had died in a fight against the dark trainer's Pokémon but especially for his parents.

So he sent out every single one of his Pokémon and waited for the battle to begin.

**oOo  
**  
The battle had taken hours and all of his Pokémon had gotten hurt. Luckily not one of them had been wounded badly or died; he wouldn't have survived the broken heart he no doubt would have gained from the loss.

What was even more positive was that he had won. Neville had managed to take out the Seviper Nagini before he had been taken down by Bellatrix. Ginny had taken out the Liepard Bellatrix before she had fainted thanks to an attack from Wormtail. Ron and Hermione had taken down the Houndoom Lucius before Greyback and Crouch Junior had teamed up against them. They had been outmatched and outclassed and that had been the end of them.  
Luna had taken down the Mightyena Greyback before Crouch Junior attacked and defeated her.

With her defeat he had been out of Pokémon, until – surprisingly – the Absol Severus had turned against his trainer and had defeated first the Zoroark Crouch Junior before he had killed the Raticate Wormtail with one single Crunch.

Harry hadn't been sure what to think about the fact that one of _Voldemort's_ Pokémon had one him the battle.

Voldemort had taken one hard look at him before he had thrown the Pokéball which used to contain the Absol towards him. He had caught it, surprised by the action.  
The dark-type trainer had just smirked at him after which he had recalled his other Pokémon. He had turned around to walk away but police officers with barking Growlithe and Arcanine, hooting Hoothoot and Noctowl and buffed up Machop and Machamp had arrived.

He had been arrested not long after they had arrived and after his Pokémon had been taken away – there had been some question about the missing Absol – he had been pushed inside the car. He and the police officers had left the scene without as much as a thank you towards Harry.

That had been the last time he had seen the man.

**oOo  
**  
He returned home not long after he had defeated Voldemort.  
His Pokémon – which now included the Absol Severus – were once again healthy and active.

Severus had taken a while before he had finally trusted Harry, but in the end he had and now he willingly fought for him.  
Though he didn't get along with the others and was not too slow with snarling at them, he didn't attack them and he did work together with them – reluctantly – if needed.

His parents were waiting for him when he entered the house, as were Padfoot and Moony.  
They looked happy, happy to see him and happy that he was healthy and in one piece.

Things would never go back to how it had been _before_ Voldemort had attacked them and things would never be the same. But they would be okay, everything would be okay.

He was sure of that.

* * *

_The end! I hop you guys enjoyed reading this!_

_I've always found it odd that some of the games had towers dedicated to dead Pokémon but Pokémon never die in the game... Hence the reason why I had some of the Pokémon die..._

_Reviews are appreciated,_  
_~Marwana_


End file.
